the secret of Orion Pax
by anime917
Summary: After transformers 3 ended, the autobots found out a secret of Cybertron. Then 7 decepticons come to earth to fight them, but then there leader and Optimus know each other?
1. Chapter 1

"We lived on eartth as our home for 4 years and megatron is gone but it feels like something is coming, as we lived and help the humans, and watch them have families, we do not, no felmales to have childern. we barley have energon to let them live. If only we had a savoir."

Cybertron has been a wasteland since the war on it. No one remabers what cause it. But one day when the army and the autobots were on a mission, they discovered a secert that only the founders of Cybertron knew. Optimus forgot something that he knew when he was young but forgot, then one of the autobots knew who the founders were. "Witches?" one wrecker said to the other one. "Yes, they were, they were also the onlys who made us." Everyone thought that he was crazy but knew that was the truth. He told everyone the secert of founders "You see they were witchs and they were robots but wanted a army. So they made the autobots but one witch was evil and didnt agree with her sisters, so she made the decepticons and used them to destroy everything. But then they wanted a child so they made the purple."

"Wait what is the purple?"

"The purple is a witch who started the mating of cybertron and she was immortal only by a strong cybertronin can kill a witch."

"Why was she important?"

"She was important cause she was the first to love megatron." Everyone was looking at each other they were shock that megatron fell in love for once. "She made megatron strong but weak at the same time and then the war started, the cause of it was born."

"What was it?" A human asked to the autobot

"She gave life to a child, the child was named Cymphonique" everyone was afraid of that. "You see, she was good and he was bad, the witchs was angry at each other for making her so they started a war against each other."

"What happen to her?"

"She grew stronger and was lost, no one knew where she was."

she was lost to cybertron, some think that she died but some think that she lived but she disaperred.

The next month the autobots were on a mission, a decepticon was alerted and they went to go find him. but Optimus felt something wrong. Then 6 of them showed up in sports cars and transform into felmale decepticon. Then they fought but they were powerful and then they stopped. They moved back and bowed down to a car that transform into a female that was red and black and had bright red eyes but they knew that she is the leader cause the others bowed down to her and said "My leader" Then she looked at them with evil look on her face "Who is your leader?" she asked them with evil in her voice then Optimus step foward "I'm am." Then she grinned at him and said "I will fight you for this planet" He agreed with her and got out his orange sword and got in combat mode, she got out her stick that had a bright red heart in the middle and they fought. He moved the sword at her btu she bend down and low cut him, he felled but got up. She try to gab him but he moved and he jumped at her but was blocked by her stick and they were pushing there weapons against each other. Stick vs Sword then Optimus looked at the bright red heart on her stick, he seen it before but where? Then he fell back and she jumped at him and he fell down and she was on top on him, with his sword at his chin that he let go of. He stare into her eyes and he thought of someone he knew before he left Cybertron. He knew who she was, by the red heart stone on her stick he said to her by the name that he knew since he was little "Nymph?" She looked at him with confuse when he said her name "No one callled me that only..." She stopped and looked at him with a look that he seen before then she said a name that only she knew "Orion?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my." She got up and helped Optimus get up, she haven't seen him since before he went away from Cybertron. Her eyes weren't red anymore they were blue now, "Optimus who is this?" He didnt answer to his team only stare at her. Ratchet had a thing that he moved in front of Optimus and Nymph it beeped red, "Well it shows that Optimus and her know each other." One of her teamates moved in front of Ratchet and looked at the thingy and agreed with Ratchet. Optimus didn't stop looking at Nymph, he started to reamber the first time they met._ "Come on Orion you can do better than that!" Sentinel was train him for the war. Orion was tired of this but ever since the war started he had to do it, He was in the practice field and try to fight off his trainer Sentinel Prime. Orion fell on the ground of Cybertron on the light side "You must not fall back of killing your emeny." Sentinel has a sword near his neck but put the sword back and walked off. "We'll contiue tomorrow." After he left Orion try to train with a fake verison of a Decepticon but then he kicked across the room and sat down on the ground thinking that he is weak and never will be a leader. Then he saw a someone walking near the fence, he try to get a better look but he got up and hold his sword at the person and was in combat mode. "Who are you?" He asked the person but the person didn't say anything. "Don't make me ask again, Who are you?" The person walked to the fence and showed there face, Orion walked closer and saw a girl's face. He wasn't in combat mode anymore and lower his sword, The girl had Red eyes but they change to blue, Orion step back once the eyes change color. The girl started to walk away "Wait." The girl stop and Orion was close to the fence "What's your name?" Orion asked her while he try to make her stay, She didn't want to tell him her real name so she gave him a fake name. "Nymph." She stare at him with blue eyes. "How can you change your eyes?" She didn't want to tell him the reason but he was nice to her. "My mother put a spell on me and she didn't want me to be a Decepticon so my eyes change by my mood." He thought that was cool, he asked her if she wanted to stay with him, she said yes. She climb the fence and watch Orion fight a fake Decepticon with his moves and holding back she helped him not hold back and then with 3 trys he stab the Decepticon with her help of training. _Optimus never forget that one time with her with helping with the fake Decepticon, they became friends. "My leader." One of Nymph's teamates told her. "Yes Butterfly?"

"Are we friends with the autobots?"

"WHAT?!" Her teamate Teengia yelled at her. "My leader you can't be-"

"We are friends to the autobots and you will too."

"What will your father think?" She froze, her father was a evil man who killed many autobots and his followers. "Wait your father?" Optimus asked her what was going on. She just said nothing but Optimus was her friend and she never kept a serect from him. "My father is Megatron." Everyone froze and was shock that she was the child of Megatron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking sooo long for another chapter but I had writers block so enjoy!**

"MEGATRON HAS A DAUGHTER!?" Charlotte Mearing pacing over and over.

"She will be a great use to us, let us learn combat moves to defeat the Decepticons once and for all." Colonel William Lennox was talking to Charlotte Mearing while the autobots pratice. But Cymphonique stared at the world and was silence.

"Optimus are you sure that we should trust her? She will kill us and make us like-"

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Optimus yelled at Sideswipe and everyone looked at them include Cymphonique. She walked to Optimus, she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and hold her hand and stared into her blue eyes, she reamber the day that they left each other because of the war on Cybertron.

_"We must leave now Nymph!" He grabbed her hand and ran to the ships but she stopped and he looked at her._

_"What's wrong?" He put his hand on her shoulers and she didn't look at him._

_"I can't leave Orion." She wispered and still didn't look into his eyes._

_"What?" He gave a confusing look at her._

_"I can't leave Cybertron!" She yelled at him._

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause of this!" She looked up at him, showing her red eyes to him and he didn't say anything._

_"I can't leave, my father is making me stay!" She looked down and was going to cry. Orion put his hand under her chin and gave her a kiss on her lips. He let go of her and looked down and heard the ships engine running._

_"I have to go." He looked at her and put his hands in her face._

_"I promise that i will never fall in love with anyone expect you." He kissed her once last time and ran to the ship, he looked back at her and went in the air, disappered into the stars. She had tears coming down her eyes, she looked down the ground and cryed softly._

_"Cymphonique!" Her father called her name while killing a autobot._

_"We must go now my dear." She looked at the stars and ran to her father._

"My leader." Sirenia kept saying those words to Nymph and she turned to her.

"Yes Sirena?" She still had her hand on Optimus.

"Are you sure that we should stay here? With these autobots?"

"Yes, we are staying here on Earth with the autobots." She looked back at Optimus and thought about the day that they thought she would never see him again.

"THEY ARE DECEPTICONS!" Charlotte kept yelling at Colonel Lennox.

"They have joined our side."

"But what will happen if they turn our backs?" No one said anything but Nymph walked to Charlotte.

"I will never turn my back at Optimus or the autobots, i will help you fight til the end." Charlotte walked to her office and heard her door shut loudly.

"If you told me that the daughter of Megatron would join us to fight against the punk asses. I would think you were on crack." Mudflap told Skids. Nymph looked at her glowing heart on her hand, Optimus was the one man that she loved most in the unvirsel. Now she didn't know if she should be with him or not.

"You will stay here for rest and practice." Optimus put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her eyes.

"It's good to see you again." He left her alone with the other autobots and her team. She knew that she still had feelings for Optimus. And so did he.

Nymph and her team had join the autobots for a week, one day when they were praticing. They heard a noise outside.

"What the hell?" The decepticons were attcking the city.

"Autobots, let's roll." Optimus led the team to the city, Nymph looked at her team.

"Listen to him now." Nymph and her team went with the autobots, when they were trying to follow the decepticons. Something hit Sirenia and cause her to fall off track.

"Sirenia!" Nymph went to Sirenia.

"I'm fine!" Ericinz went to check on Sirenia. She was the 'nurse' of the team.

"You are hurt but not much." Another bomb hit it was going to hit Nymph.

"My queen!" Nymph couldn't move, then Butterfly stood in front of her and held out her war fans. She cut the bomb in half and it expoled in front of her.

"Butterfly." Butterfly looked at Nymph. She similed at her.

"Look out!" Nymph moved in front of Butterfly and held out her stick. She blocked the bombs and kicked it at the other side of the city.

"Thanks." Butterfly said to her.

"Nymph!" Optimus came to her but something was moving to him.

"Orion look out!" She ran to him and stood behind him.

Shockwave came out of the ground and was around Optimus and Nymph.

"My queen!" Sirenia said to Nymph.

"I'm fine! We need to get away from him." She looked at Shockwave.

"Yes, we need a plan." Nymph looked at her stick.

"This won't work." She put the stick up, she held out her hand. "Airlieah!"

Airlieah looked at Nymph and held out a weapon. She threw the weapon at her, Nymph caught it. She held it out.

"A kunai?" Nymph held it out to Shockwave.

"Yeah, wait." She jumped in the air and on Shockwave, she stabbed the kunai in his eyes.

"AH!" Nymph jumped off and to Optimus.

"We better run." Nymph ran with Optimus.

"Why?"

"Airlieah!" Nymph yelled at her, Airlieah had a bomb in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" Airlieah jumped in the air and kicked the bomb towards at Shockwave.

"Take cover!" Everyone did, the bomb exploxed at Shockwave and destroyed him.

Ironhide was over Teengia, he stood up and Teengia too.

"Is everyone alright?" He said to everyone.

The Jackels coughed.

"Yeah we are fine!"

Dino helped Airlieah up.

"You were amazing at throwing the bomb." Airlieah didn't understood him. "Oh, um. Usted eran asombroso en lanzamiento la bomba." She similed.

"Gracias."

"Are you alright?" Rachet said to Ericinz.

"I'm fine now." She hold on to his hand. She looked at his eyes. "Your eyes are still the same as I left."

"But you are differnet when I left."

"Are you okay little lady?" Sideswipe said to Teengia.

"I'm fine! Don't touch me! I can get up by myself." She stood up and looked at Sideswipe.

"I was only trying to help." She cross her arms across her chest and looked away.

"Bumblebee!" The others were calling him.

Bumblebee was lying on the ground, he woke up and saw Butterfly's eyes closed.

"It's alright, it's over." He touch her hair, she open her eyes and looked at Bumblebee. Her eyes were waterly.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was no problem."

Nymph open her eyes, to Optmius. He was over her, he stared at her face.

"Orion?" She touch his face with her hand.

"I missed your touch." Nymph gasped when he was getting close to her face. It was feet then inches then she could feel his breath on her face. Their lips were close to each other.


End file.
